The Unfriendly Games
by izzebelle
Summary: Sixteen friends are trapped in an Arena by a mad man who is convinced that the Hunger Games are real and he was meant to run them. Will they be rescued before a victor can be crowned.
1. A Mad Man's Game

**A/N: This is a Hunger Games about me and my friends. . A guy named Adrian is convinced he's supposed to make the Hunger Games. So he kidnapped 16 children and took them to an underground arena that he created. He also tapped into CNN's network and has taken over their channel and is broadcasting. The Government can't seem to track him since he is a genius.**

Izzy Gordon's POV

"Welcome tributes to the 1st ever Hunger Games! Since it's the first we will have a twist! All the tributes know each other in some way or another! And for those tuning in at home you can bet on tributes online! My name is Adrian Falk!" cries the madman who has kidnapped us. This sadist who has taken the Hunger Games too far and is convinced they are real.

"Now to introduce the tributes.

District One:

Lisa Bromley, a talented musician who has no history of violence. How will our song bird fair?

Kyle Frasier: A football player who really wishes to stay alive.

District Two:

Jana Barham: Smart girl with a bit of a temper, can she keep her cool in the arena or maybe her temper help her win.

Aaron Daum: A bit crazy, but experienced with weapons he probably want to get back to his girlfriend, which means he has to kill everyone.

District Three:

Renee Walker: A very clever girl, will her wit help her? Best friends with Jana, will the arena change that?

Zachariah Jones: Smart, kind of strong, not very quick though and has a soft spot for his girlfriend.

District Four:

Clarisa Taylor: Tall, pretty, but not stupid. Good with some weapons but better with her own strength. She will probably want her boyfriend back.

Blake Miller: A military obsessed kid, with his girlfriend on the sidelines hopefully he will put on a good show.

District Five:

Amanda Breckenridge: Zach's girlfriend who doesn't appear strong, but has an inner strength. She also has the type of personality that makes you want to protect her.

Joey Capehart: Brilliant with technology but how will he fair under the pressure of mutts and fighting his friends?

District Six:

Alexis Jacobs: Creative, very creative, but unfortunately not amazingly strong. Maybe she will make an ally or two.

Sam Steele: Smart nerd, whose quick, but kind of scrawny. Will he make it to see his sisters again?

District Seven:

Amanda Hosp: Smart, quick, and funny. Will her knowledge of the people in these games help her get out alive and back to Sarah?

Gregory Morris: A nice, Christian guy who tries to get along with everyone. Will he be able to keep his faith in the arena?

District Eight:

Elizabeth "Izzy" Gordon: A jack of all trades, master of none sort of girl. She has no problem fighting for her friends, but can she fight against them?

George Richardson: Funny guy, with smarts and creativity. He doesn't have much in the way of strength but maybe he can do make it.

Now unfortunately these were the only tributes I could get on such short notice. I would like to thank CNN for letting me use their channel, not that they had much choice, and I would like to thank our tributes." Adrian says glass ranger tower he's set up in the middle of this forest he expects us to fight to the death in. I have to admit I have thought of stabbing Zach, and Blake a few times but not seriously!

We are all standing on metal plates in a huge circle around the tower that has supplies spilling out of it. There is no way I'm killing my friends. I look to my left at George and see he already looks defeated.

"We will be fine George, we don't have to fight. This isn't real, he can't force us to." I say and smile, he start smiling when the speakers came back on.

"Oh is that so Izzy? I can't make you fight? Well that's true enough but I do have someone precious to each of you. Did you not pay attention during the introductions girly? I have your sister, and someone precious to each you. If you don't fight I will destroy them. So I suggest fighting." Adrian calls in a sing-song voice from his untouchable post. I stifle a sob and look around as the impact of these words sink into each of us. We have to kill for our loved ones.

"Lisa, I have your three year old sister.

Kyle, I have your grandmother.

Jana, I have your mom.

Aaron, I have your girlfriend Hanna.

Renee, I have your sister Sammy.

Zach, I have your dad.

Clarisa I have your boyfriend, James.

Blake I have Shelby.

Amanda B, I have some girl named Ariel.

Joey, I have Regina.

Alexis, I have your mother

Sam, I have one of your sisters, she's being a pain about it too. I told her she should be honored her brother is fighting in the Hunger Games but she doesn't seem to get it. Oh well, moving on.

Amanda Hosp, I have your girlfriend, Sarah.

Greg, Laney and I are getting along well, because she knows to keep her mouth shut.

Izzy, we already know I have your sister.

George, I have your girlfriend, Stevie, who I understand is friends with a lot of you.

Now please note, I'm a nice guy so if you die in these games, your loved one won't too, provided you've been trying. No, I will release them in a random spot somewhere in America or Canada. I have created mutts and landmines so be careful.

Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

And then the count down from sixty begins, with everyone ready to fight for their loved one.

**A/N: So for those who didn't understand this takes place in modern times. A guy named Adrian is convinced he's supposed to make the Hunger Games. So he kidnapped 16 children and took them to an underground arena that he created. He also has the loved ones of the children and will kill them if the tributes don't fight. **


	2. The Sound of the Gong

**Captive Sarah's (Amanda Hosp's girlfriend) POV**

Adrian has all of us with him, in cages that hold two people, and a screen. We are forced to watch our loved one. I want to close my eyes but I can't, I have to watch Amanda.

I'm sharing a cage with Regina, Joey's friend. We don't really know each other but its comforting to have someone else whose just as miserable with me. We watch the count down on the split screen as the gong rings out.

**Gregory Morris's POV**

The Gong rings and its absolute madness, people are running and screaming. Some make it to the pile. I guess I ran to it to. I can't think straight. Laney, remember Laney, she isn't safe yet.

I grab a machete, like the one I keep in my room in case of a robber. Oh well it will have to do. I also grab a pack when I turn around I'm face to face with Zach, and he has a samurai sword pointed at me.

"Sorry dude, I've got my dad and my girlfriend at risk," He says and swings at me. I block but I have no clue what to do and I heard that Zach likes to mess with swords, which is not comforting.

He swings and I block, he keeps on trying to attack and all I can do is block, I didn't want to attack. Dear God, why does this have to happen to me? To Laney? To all of us, most of us are friends. Suddenly remember how if I didn't get back Laney might die. Suddenly I leapt and struck. Zach was startled and I knocked him over.

But that didn't matter. I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Should've watched your back." Zach's new girlfriend, Amanda, who had always seemed sweet, hisses. She pulled an arrow out and my throat feet hot and I can't breath.

Dear God, hopefully I would see Laney in Heaven.

Then everything went black.

**George Richardson's POV**

I'm running. I grabbed a pack and a sword, and I ran for it. Now I'm on some path, I know I should run off a path, make it harder to track me but I want Izzy to find me.

Before we stepped off the plates, Izzy yelled "Run south, I will meet you soon. I want to grab Clarisa, and Lisa too." Unfortunately I saw Lisa digging through the pile, taking up too much time, when I ran.

Maybe I could stay with them and get out alive. Maybe we could get rescued and all make it out. I hope I get to Stevie one last time. Why did I have to listen to Adrian say he knew where to get the perfect gift for Stevie? I never dreamed I would be captured.

I keep running until I find a tree that looks climbable. I climb and decide to wait on Izzy and anyone she brings.

I look at the contents of my pack and find a knife, a sharpening tool, two apples and a canteen with water.

I use the knife to carve Stevie's name in the tree while I wait.

** Lisa Bromley's POV**

I ran to the supplies and dig for something I can use. I find a whip and a very pretty dagger. I grab a pack and start to run east when someone grabs my arm. Without thinking I turn around with and whip my best friend on the shoulder.

"Geez La! That really hurts." Says Izzy, her shoulder bleeding already. "I came to get you. Alliance?" I nod. "Good, now we are going… Ru-uun!" She shrieks and darts off as a black streak goes after her.

I realize it's a boy, Aaron, I don't know him that well but he looks mad already. It's been like ten minutes! I think. Maybe.

I chase after Aaron who is almost to Izzy. I try to fling the whip but I'm not used to pull back yet. I catch him across the back and myself across the stomach. God that hurts! I feel tears sting my eyes at the same time Aaron tackles me.

"Oh Lisa, lovely to see you!" he says, calmly flicking a knife up to my throat. "Its too bad you decide to attack me." He draws a thin line across my throat smiling manically. Oh God, please let Izzy help me. Please, I can't die. Not now. I've only just begun.

Aaron reaches down and stabs my stomach right where I whipped my self the fabric was already cut. It hurts, like someone just set me on fire inside. Then all of Aarons weight is on me, and he doesn't move, I can feel myself slipping.

"Lala!" Izzy calls and Aaron's weight is rolled off of me. "La! Please be alive. Please." She's crying, I feel her tears hitting me. All I do is moan.

"Oh La, we will get you safe, and fix you. Just relax. Relax sweetie. I will get you out of here I promise." She says calmly. I know she's lying, she can't fix me, at least I feel warm. I know she will die if she stays here too long but I don't want her to go.

"Lisa, I love you. You're a great sister. I'm so sorry." She says choppily and stabs me in the heart.

And I feel nothing.

**Alexis Jacob's POV**

What am I supposed to do? Izzy just stabbed Aaron and is crying. Some boy with light blonde hair was killed while trying to take on Zach only to be shot in the neck by some little girl. I'm just watching all of this and I can't move. A boy fifty feet from me has just gotten a sword and is charging at me when a spear lodges in his back and comes out of his stomach. He collapses revealing a tall, pretty girl behind him.

"God Blake, you don't even know her." She says walking over and taking the spear out of the boy's, Blake I guess, stomach.

She walks over to me and holds out her free hand like she didn't just kill someone. "Clarisa Taylor. I think we met once before but I'm not sure. I didn't think you had blue hair then though. Oh well."

I look around at the now empty area (aside from the bodies) and finally look at her, "I'm Alexis Jacobs. I'm not sure what's going on."

"Its okay it's a lot to process. Come on let's see if we can find out where Izzy went. I want to be on her side. You know Izzy right? Crazy girl. I think she said something about south."

Clarisa and I walk in silence when the cannons start. Seven. Small and not unsurprising. But I only saw four deaths.

We walk wondering who else could be dead.

**Captive Regina's (Joey's friend) POV**

Joey is dead. He escaped the blood bath only to run into a spider mutts trap with Sam and Kyle. The spider thing had eight legs A circular body but the head of a wolf. They screamed it was awful to watch. They couldn't move, stuck in the web. I won't describe the awful scene the spider caused. I can't think about it.

Suddenly the door of the cage swings open. Sarah and I look at each other. She looks so scared, I understand. Her girlfriend is allied with no one yet, all she has is a small pack with little water.

She starts to step out when Adrian's voice calls out "Regina King only. Try again and Amanda Hosp will suffer. Sarah retreats and I step out.

"Please follow the path directed." He says pleasantly. That psycho is trying to be friendly. I follow the narrow hallway that has unnecessary arrows. I couldn't go anywhere else if I wanted to. I reach a small circular area and that the end.

"Now Regina, I'm afraid Joey didn't make it, but he did try. You will be released, as has Greg's girlfriend, Kyle's grandmother, etc. Now relax, and when you wake up you will be somewhere else." Adrian's voice says as an odd scent fills the room.

I wake up in a hospital.

**A/N: Sadly I had to kill more, I didn't want to since I know each of these people personally. Joey, Kyle, and Sam, well I just had them in because I ran out of guys, so they don't even know this exists.**


	3. Nightfall of Day One

**Nightfall of Day One**

** Renee Walker's POV**

Jana and I walk along. When the gong sounded I already had an idea of what was going to happen. I would calmly walk away and Jana would grab supplies. I would've helped but the brace on my leg kind of restricts limits. Luckily she escaped unscathed.

"We should set up camp soon." I say and Jana nods. I know she's trying to think of how we will make it out.

"Someone will find us, I'm sure of it." I say cheerily.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Renee," she says rolling her eyes. And despite the grim situation, I laugh.

"You know what I mean," I giggle. "I mean someone will rescue us. I just hope it's soon." The air seemed to thicken at my last comment.

We walk about ten minutes in silence, when we both perk up at the same time.

"Water!" We exclaim at the same time. We reach it in a matter of minutes.

"I think we've found out campsite," Jana says cheerily.

And then a rustling in the bushes.

**Zachariah Jones' POV**

What's worse than your girlfriend crying on the ground because she killed someone in order to save you? Having your directionally challenged ex-girlfriend crash in on your campsite and start crying also.

So how did this happen? Well, Amanda (my girlfriend) killed Greg rather coldly. We headed east and set up camp. Then she starts crying as she recalls it all, over and over. No matter how much I try to comfort her she just couldn't stop.

Then not long after, Izzy (my ex-girlfriend) stumbles in crying. She says something about needing to head south. When I gently told her she had headed east (I have never met a girl with worse directional skill) she started bawling.

So now I was listening to two girls cry their eyes out. I didn't that Amanda was crying, she had killed someone. Izzy was crying because she went the wrong way? Pathetic.

"Iz, get up, south is that way, now quit crying. 'Manda actually has a reason, she killed someone. You just took a wrong turn." I say and immediately my ex is up and in my face, tears still glinting in her green eyes.

"You think I'm crying cause I'm lost? Idiot! I get lost all the time. Lala is…. Lala…." She breaks down again.

"Boo-hoo," I grumble. "All she ever did is complain to you about her spoiled life. She couldn't see past her own nose. She died, so did others in the bloodbath."

"You don't get it its my fault," The hard look returning to her eyes. So what she blames herself a lot. "Aaron went after me! She tried to stop him. I stabbed him and she was bleeding so slowly. I stabbed her in the heart."

Okay so she wasn't making much sense, but by this point Amanda had stopped crying. It seems Aaron was dead after he stabbed La, Izzy stabbed him, and then La. Wait Izzy killed Aaron?

"You killed Aaron? There's no way you could've. He was fast and strong and experienced." I exclaim astonished. She couldn't have killed someone who was like my brother. Aaron was too good.

"He was also distracted, and not thinking straight. I didn't want to kill him!" She screams back. But without thinking I raise my sword and go to strike. I defiantly have the advantage, I have a sword, she has a dagger.

"Zach don't," Amanda says shaking her head. And I see Izzy start to run out of the corner of my eye.

"Aaron was so easy to kill. He just left me to attack La. So stupid of him." She calls running north.

I ran after her, not even listening to Amanda. Izzy usually isn't very fast or graceful, but adrenaline must be helping her in the grace department because she is lacing through trees easily. But unfortunately for her I'm catching up fast.

"Aaron really should've watched his back. Or maybe you should've watched it for him." She yells over her shoulder, almost out of breath.

I catch her at the end of the sentence and tackle her. She rolls over her dagger pointed up, but quickly pin her.

"You could've just left the camp but no you were a bitch who had to brag. Bye Izzy." I taunt and bring the sword down right under her ribs, and I swear I see her smile.

"Thanks" she whispers and the cannon fires. Amanda is going to be pissed.

** Clarisa Taylor's POV**

After teaming up with the Alexis girl and coaxing her out of her shell I discover she's really funny and sarcastic. About thirty minutes later we find a boy in a tree.

"Clarisa?" the dark-haired boy calls. "Alexis?"

"Um hi. Do I know you?" I ask. I'm terrible with names but usually good with faces.

"Yeah. George. We met once. Where's Izzy?" George asks looking over my shoulder.

Alexis shakes her head. "We thought she said she was heading south."

"She was supposed to grab Clarisa and Lisa then meet me on the south path." George says twitching nervously.

"Well Lisa didn't make it out of the bloodbath," I say thinking back. "But Izzy did. I killed Blake, and in that excitement I didn't see which way she went. Oh well you know Izzy. Always getting lost. I'm sure she's fine." I reassure myself as much as George.

_BOOM! _

A cannon goes off. Suddenly I don't feel so sure. But at least that's one less person until I get to see James again. I hope. I don't think Adrian will keep his word, but I have to hope.

We decide to make camp and see if Izzy shows up. An hour later the anthem plays (the United States) and we decide to name off the people killed, so everyone will know their name.

First face is Kyle Frasier. That's too bad he was so nice.

Next is Lisa. I don't feel so sad, but just a little because she wasn't terrible.

I'm slightly shocked to see Aaron's face. Oh well, that makes the games a little easier.

Blake came as no surprise. I see Alexis squirm next to me.

Joey Capehart is next. Not a surprise but a little sad still.

I don't know the next face but Alexis and George do, the call him Sam. He looks kind, such a shame.

Gregory Morris. A kid I never cared for, he didn't like me, I don't know if its cause I'm bi or because he just decided to hate me. But we still say his name out of respect.

The last face makes all of gasp, though it shouldn't, we knew with the counting we were all doing Izzy, was the next face in the sky. She smiles down at us as though she isn't dead. And then she's gone. Just like all the rest.

We stare a moment longer. But then we all silently lay down to rest.

**Former Captive, Laney's POV**

I woke up on a street. Last thing I remember I got into an odd chamber and smelled something sweet. Before that I watched Greg get shot by and arrow.

Now I was in a police station in California. It was taking a long time to sort out how I was getting home. Traveling by myself was out, would one of my parents come? Or would a police officer escort me home?

"Hey kiddo" says a voice from behind. It's Greg's grandfather standing next to my dad. "They wanted a police officer to take you by car but we thought we could fly you home easier." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I say starting to cry for what must be the billionth time.

"It's not your fault. If anything, Greg would be happy you're okay." He says kindly.

"Honey are you okay? Need to go to a hospital or anything" My dad asks. I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" I ask through tears.

"Yes let's go home." My dad says and the three of us walk out.

_**A/N: I'm pretty sure no one is reading this but if you are and have any suggestions, leave me a review! I love new ideas.**


	4. The Second Day

**The Second Day**

** Amanda Hosp's POV**

I'm going to claim the weirdest twelve hours ever award. Even in these twisted games. First there is the obvious, my friends running around killing each other. Then I decided to follow Kyle, Joey, and Sam, in secret of course, only to seem them eaten by a spider thing (at least I know heading west is a bad idea). Next I silently (well mostly) crept in the trees only to accidently stumble upon two girls who quickly screamed and the one with glasses tackled me. We rolled around for a bit, they realized I didn't care to kill them and then we had a sleepover, well kind of. It's odd, I met them and befriended them so quickly but their humor matches mine well.

Renee and I woke up early, but Jana was being a lazy bones.

"Jana, wake up!" I say prodding the bespectacled girl, who fell asleep with her glasses on. She pokes my nose and mumbles. So I decide on a less gentle approach.

"JANA WAKE UP OR I WILL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" I scream next to her ear. She jumps up and shrieks, "TOUCH MY FOOD AND DIE!" clearly still half asleep. Renee just sits there laugh at the our ridiculousness.

"Relax, you got up, didn't you?" I laugh, and she nods. "Good, now Renee was nice enough to find some plants. Don't give the food that look, I tested it all." This calms her down and she begins to munch on some berries.

"Oh, didn't you refuse to eat the berries? Said that they were far to poisonous looking?" Renee asks with a wicked grin on her face. Jana spits out the berries, as I start laughing. I watch in amusement as Jana's face changes from confusion, to annoyance, to humiliation, and finally lands on laughter.

I know its weird, since I just met them, but I can't help but feel comfortable. Hey if I'm going to die, at least I can have a few good laughs first.

** George Richardson's POV**

So most guys would be thrilled to sleep in such close proximity to two girls. But all I feel is misery. There is no way I can win and see Stevie again. I start gathering up my stuff and debate whether or not to wake the girls up. Alexis and Clarisa look content to sleep all day but we can't or Adrian may kill Stevie. So I decide to risk death and wake them.

"Alex, Clarisa, let's wake up," I say and nudge Clarisa with my toe, and faster than I have time to react to she grabs my leg and bites it.

"The hell was that for?" I ask rubbing my leg while she sits up and stretches.

"Nudging me. I like my sleep. Leave sleeping dogs to lie. But now since I'm up I guess we should wake Alexis up too so we can move."

We walk for about two hours going further south. When we find a pond. Which is good because we apparently were all thirsty and just hadn't allowed ourselves to think about it.

"I think we deserve a break." Alex suggests. I kind of like the idea of lying around for a day but I doubt Adrian will.

"Guys I think we should keep moving. Adrian will get bored and may do something horrible." I say sighing.

They look sad but start filling up the canteens again (we each were lucky enough to get one). I look up and see a sliver parachute. I've never watched the Hunger Games so I don't know what's going on. I nudge Clarisa, and she looks up.

"A gift!" she says excitedly. And she quickly explains that in the arena sponsors can send gifts, but I suspect Adrian sent it.

Alexis catches it and opens it gently. "Swim suits?" she says just as confused as I am. "Oh a note, to George." She says handing me the note.

"George," I begin out loud. "Contrary to your belief, I do think it would be okay for you to swim for one day. Just one. Yesterday was so good I think the games should go on a little longer. XOXO Adrian."

Alex and Clarisa turn to each other and yell, "SWIMMING!" and run off with the package before I get to see if I have a swimsuit too.

They comeback ten minutes later in matching red bikinis and toss me some black swim trunks, and some plastic thing.

"Go get dressed George while we blow up the beach ball, you can blow up the inner tube!" Clarisa says and then jumps in the water.

So far this day isn't so bad.

**Amanda Breckinridge's POV**

I wake up alone, and promptly begin freaking out. Did Zach leave? Was he captured? Was he killed? Where is he?

"Morning 'Manda!" Zach calls from behind me, carrying some fruit.

"Oh God your okay! I woke up and you were gone." I say hugging him.

"I'm fine I went back to the Cornucopia to see if there was any food left and low and behold! Fruit! And some water in the bag." He says holding out a banana for me.

"You went back?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes," he sighs. "But I'm no one else was there. Please don't be mad." And I'm not just worried. I was mad last night after he killed Izzy and I told him not to. When the cannon went off and I didn't know which had died. But then he came back, said she wanted to die and I don't see any reason for him to lie about that.

We eat in silence and enjoy the nice morning. Its warm, but not oppressively so, and not too humid, I like the idea of just sitting here all day. We finish breakfast and Zach starts packing up.

"Wait. Can't we stay here?" I ask hopefully.

"Well we could but if we don't keep the games exciting, well I'm worried about my dad." He says looking down.

"I understand but what are we supposed to do? Walk around, that seems just as boring" I say.

"Well I was thinking we could head south," he tells me like this makes it so much more important.

"Why south, how does it make it less boring?" I inquire a bit annoyed.

"Remember what Izzy said about needing to head south? I'll bet you she was going to meet someone, or else any direction would do," He explains.

"You're going to hunt and kill people?" I ask alarmed.

"Well we don't exactly have a lot of options do we?" he says bitterly packing. And I know he's right but I hate it so I start packing as slowly as possible. Unfortunately he decides to help me.

We leave less than an hour later heading south.

**Jana's POV**

We are really bored about by the time two in the afternoon rolls around. We've already found out a lot about each other and went hunting (fail) and gathering (not great).

"I guess we should do something productive." I say standing up stretching and adjusting my glasses.

"But what? I don't really feel like hunting and killing anyone right now." Amanda says standing up slowly and trying to pop her back.

"Well we could head west and-" I start just to be cut off by Amanda shaking her head.

"West, I forgot to tell you, is a bad idea. About half a mile down there is this huge spider with the head of a wolf, and man it ate three people." She informs me.

"Oh okay west is out. Maybe we could head further North, follow the stream, maybe there is something at the end we could use." I say trying to think of something to do.

"Yeah," Renee says nodding. "Like in chess when you reach the other side of the board with a pawn it becomes a queen!"

"Come on ladies, let's be queens." I turn and start walking.

**Gamemaker Adrian Falk's POV**

Oh the tributes make this so fun! To think I've only just begun! Now the weak tributes had to go, time to start the real show. Except for George I suppose, maybe he will pull through, who knows.

Some say I'm mad but I know this isn't true. The reason I am this is way is because of you. You told me the Hunger Games could never be real, so I decided to show you how I feel. I took your children, now they fight, no one can escape my eternal night.

The world is bright and cruel and wrong and that is why I acted on my songs.


	5. Late Afternoon Of Day Two

**Late Afternoon of Day Two**

** Amanda Breckinridge's POV**

I have stalled Zach as long as I could; I slowed him down just a little though. He's very determined. I don't understand why he is so determined to kill our friends. Just the though of it makes my stomach churn.

I started by getting the idea to walk back to the Cornucopia; we got there quickly sadly. But I had "accidently" left a canteen at the old campsite, so we had to go back. I took lots of rests until finally Zach decided just to carry me piggyback.

"Hey Zach you getting tired?" I ask hopefully, maybe we can set up camp early.

"Not really. I have another good two hours in me." He says smiling as if we are just going for a lovely walk in the woods. Suddenly I hear giggling, and by the way Zach tenses up, I know he does too.

"Zach maybe we should…." I don't get to finish my thought because he's bolting, me on his back, toward the sound.

We come upon a clearing of a pond and there is George, Clarisa, and Alexis having a good time. Alexis stops mid-giggle and screams. She grabs George's hand and starts to scramble for the shore.

Zach drops me and draws his sword and starts running for them. They reach the shore and Zach is closing in fast, I just watch horrified. Then the weirdest thing happens, Clarisa and George lunge for Zach at the exact same moment and his sword is knocked away.

I think I'm about to watch Zach die when there is long howl. Everyone freezes. I hear a rustling behind me, and stand up and whip around in time to see claws of a bear-wolf-lion hybrid go straight through my stomach. I fell, but the world went dark before I hit the ground.

**Alexis Jacob's POV**

What started out as a decent day in this God forsaken place has turned into a freaking nightmare. We were having fun splashing around and silly when Zach and this girl show up. Zach tried to kill us , only to have the girl killed by some freaky bear thing. I guess, by the way Zach ran toward the Thing that girl was someone special to him.

So now George and I are running for our lives to the north while Clarisa ran farther south in hopes of confusing Zach and the thing.

George and I are getting tired and we are so out of breath that we can't even talk. But we keep running, with no idea what we're going to do.

**Renee Walker's POV**

So we made it to the edge of the arena, and at it was a freaking awesome waterfall! Jana got the idea that there may be a cave behind the waterfall, so we decided to check it out.

Amanda and I stood watch while Jana went behind it, only she came out a few minutes later chased by three angry Things. They had the body of a wolf but it stood like a bear with the mane of a lion. It freaked me out. Two of them ran south, while one kept chasing Jana who was running toward us!

Well long story short Amanda managed to throw some knives into it and then cut off its head but not before it bit Jana, who is currently passed out.

"You think she'll wake up?" I ask looking down at my best friend.

"Yeah," Amanda says covering her up with a sleeping bag. "It only got her leg and she isn't bleeding anymore."

I glance nervously at Jana who has started shuttering like she's cold and send up a silent prayer that we can be rescued before anyone else dies.

And my prayer goes unanswered because the sound of a cannon goes off.

**Zachariah Jones' POV**

I guess Clarisa took on the lion thing because its not bothering me. I'm just sitting her with Amanda's head in my lap. She's just asleep right? She couldn't have died right?

I don't know why it didn't hit me before but I start crying. She's dead and its my fault, not only did I drag her here, I also left her. Why couldn't we have just stayed at the campground?

"It will be okay," says a voice from behind me, look over my shoulder to see Clarisa.

"No it won't be, she didn't want to come here. I talked her into going south," I say sobbing again. "I'm basically the reason she's dead."

"No you're not the person who put us in these games is. You were just playing the only way you knew," she says sitting next me. I feel bad about trying to kill her, she was one of my best friends, but here in the arena death hadn't seemed real. Until Amanda died it had felt like a video game almost. I killed Izzy with no remorse, I didn't cry over Aaron at all, but now with Amanda's death it all becomes real and I just cry.

Clarisa gently removes Amanda's head from my lap and help me stand up and then guides me into the trees, maybe I will be able to cry in piece.

_**A/N: Sorry to the three people reading! It's been almost a week but hopefully this helps. I plan to update again tomorrow, hopefully that works in my favor.**


	6. Dawn of Day 3

**Dawn/Early Morning of Day 3**

**Clarisa Taylor's POV**

Zach finally calmed down about an hour after Amanda's face was in the sky. At least Alexis is okay, and George too. Honestly though I would be more upset about Alexis, she's so sweet and artsy, but I hardly know George. All he does is sulk and mope.

These last few days have been the worst of my life, and I've been through a ton in my life. Not that I'm complaining about my life but I just mean I didn't think things could be much worse. I thought I was going to get a chance when I got that job interview but no, it got me kidnapped.

Then in the arena I thought maybe I could wait to be rescued with my allies. But after that finally killing that bear thing and not seeing my allies; I'm beginning to see I'm actually going to have to fight my way out of this hell. Not for James or anyone else but myself.

I look over at Zach's sleeping form and grab his sword. I hate to kill someone who isn't conscious but at least he will be with Amanda.

I stand up quietly, raise the sword over my head and swing down. The cannon booms as Zach's head rolls away from his body.

**Renee Walker's POV**

_Thud!_

I wake up to a sudden weight on me.

"Jana get off me that's not funny," I yell trying to push her off, but she's fighting back.

_Bam! _

Jana is thrown off me and rolling around with Amanda.

"What the hell?" I say trying to pull Amanda away and calm them down. I get Amanda for a second but then, in the dim morning light, I see Jana's eyes. Normally a hazel, are a bight, brilliant emerald green. Her eyes are freaking glowing!

"Jana?" I ask timidly, but she just lungs at Amanda again.

"The bite!" Amanda screams pushing Jana off and scrambling away. "It must of done something."

Jana, or well Jana's body, turn to me and knocks me over. I push her to the side as a flash of silver lands right where she was. Unfortunately right where she was, was on top of me.

"Oh God," I hear Amanda say. But she throws another knife at Jana and it hits her leg. She howls in pain and limp-runs into the woods.

"Oh Renee, are you okay?" Amanda says kneeling next to me. Its starting not to hurt, its just warm, a tingling from mid-torso where I was hit, to my toes. I just want to relax and close my eyes for a minute.

"Renee, can you say something? Anything? Nod?" She begs but answering seems like so much work, and it's so warm, like a blanket. I'll answer her when I wake up.

I close my eyes and let warmth flood over me.

**Jana's POV (Sorta)**

One fell down the other hurt me. Why did she hurt me? I'm their ally, no their enemy, no friend, no killer. Killer? Is that what I am?

Red, beautiful red, when I left the fallen girl was turning red. Red like my leg, but there was so much more. I need more red. Red comes from inside these moving things, I need to find more moving things.

My leg is a beautiful red, because of the sliver I pulled out of it. Red is the best thing of all.

**George's POV**

We finally stopped running, thank god, and have set up camp near a river.

"Do you think we can go back? Try to find her? Maybe help?" Alexis asks me, twiddling nervously with her hair. I shake my head.

"I wouldn't know where to start and if that bear thing finds us we're both doomed, neither of us have any weapon experience. I'm sorry," I say and I really am. But she turns away, clearly frustrated with me. "I'll watch you sleep, we've had a long night. "

She nods and lays down on the pile of soft grass we gathered. After a few minutes of silence I think she's asleep.

"I understand why, and I'm not mad its just not fair." She says almost asleep. Not fair? Hell I couldn't agree more with that statement.

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile, and this chapter may seem short but it's the chapter I spent the most time on. Thanks to whoever is still reading this!**


End file.
